Drama Isn't Just In Hollywood
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Palmwoods Academy - great school, even greater gossip... Hook ups, break ups, cheating, rumors. It's the group's senior year, can they survive it drama-free? LoganxCamille, with KendallxJoxJett, CarlosxStephanie, JamesxJennifers.
1. Hello Senior Year

**A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush. I wish! That would be neat.  
>So I'm back. I will say this now – updates for this story will not be as often as my previous stories. Mainly because I'm busy with school and also, this story is different from my others so I'm trying to work out the kinks when I outline it.<br>I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Palmwoods Academy," Headmaster Collins smiled to the crowd. Her blonde hair styled perfectly, complimenting her all black suit.<p>

"Morning," the crowd mumbled.

"She gives the same speech every year," Jo whispered to Camille.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "It's to get the freshman motivated. It's not so bad."

Jo looked around, "The senior class is falling asleep."

"Well it's our last year hearing this anyway," Camille countered.

The petite blonde sunk into her seat and pulled out her phone, "Where's Jett?"

He friend shrugged, "I don't know, he's your boyfriend."

"He's probably off making out with some new girl," Jo grumbled to herself.

Camille turned to her, "I don't know why you're still with him. It wouldn't be the first time he has cheated on you."

She winced, "I know… It's just… We've been together since freshman year and I really do like him and he does too, I think…"

"It sounds like you're just settling," the brunette commented.

Jo remained silent, knowing that she was right.

"Sorry," Camille said, "You know I never liked Jett."

"I know," Jo sighed, "At least you put up with him better than the others."

"I'm just a good actress," she winked.

The blonde laughed, "That you are."

A familiar face slid beside Jo, "Hey."

"Hi Stephanie," the girls said.

"How much of the speech did I miss?" she asked.

Camille shrugged, "Not much. Where were you anyway?"

The girl stuttered, "Oh… Well… Uh, I saw Carlos on my way here and since I haven't seen him in so long he and I snuck –"

"Whoa ok," Camille interrupted, "That's all we need to know."

Stephanie announced, "We need to find you a guy, Camille."

"She already has one," Jo smirked.

Camille rolled her eyes, "Not again…"

"You practically have Logan wrapped around your finger," Jo started, "The flirting, the texting, the waiting-after-class! You even spent the week with his family during the summer."

"You were invited too," the brunette countered.

The blonde waved it off, "Besides the point."

"A week with his family?" Stephanie suddenly spoke up, "I've only ever had dinner with Carlos' parents."

"Nothing is going on between me and Logan," Camille tried to avoid the subject.

Before the girls could investigate further, Headmaster Collins' voice boomed through the speakers, "Since it's the weekend before school starts, it is highly recommended that you walk around campus to get familiar with your class locations. Get familiar with the campus and remember, curfew is 9:00pm. Have a great first day at Palmwoods Academy."

The girls got up from their seats and went straight to the Lounge area to meet the boys. The seven of them had met during their sophomore year when they were assigned a group project. Carlos and Stephanie instantly clicked and started dating about a year ago. Kendall briefly dated but was always too concentrated on hockey. James on the other hand, flirted with any single girl he could find. Logan and Camille became best friends, with the occasional flirting.

It took them a while to get through the crowd but they finally managed to reach the boys. They hugged each other and said hello as they tried to find available seats at the Lounge.

"Final year," Kendall clapped his hands together.

"About time," Jo agreed.

James' eyes wandered, "I don't know… I'm sure going to miss the girls…"

"Cradle robber," Carlos coughed.

"I heard that," James cut his attention to him.

Jo suddenly stood up, "Jett!"

She walked out of the room before any of them could say goodbye. Once she was out of earshot, Kendall said,

"I don't know why she's still with him."

"You and I both," Camille grumbled.

"And there's my cue," James smiled widely, "I see the Jennifers walking down the hallway."

"Didn't you already hook up with all three of them?" Carlos asked.

The tall brunette straightened his shirt, "Yep. But they don't know that – the Jennifers aren't as close as you may think. It's always a competition for them."

"I think we got a glimpse of that last year," Stephanie commented.

The gang suddenly remembered last year's play where Jennifer A. (blonde) got the lead role. Jennifer V. (brunette with bangs) threw a tantrum, while Jennifer H. (curly hair) tried to sabotage her so-called best friend. The director was furious and almost cancelled the play but they were already halfway through rehearsals. Practice was torture for Camille, who had a small role and told them about the drama.

"Let's not have a repeat of last year, ok?" Camille warned James.

He scoffed, "I've been hooking up with them since sophomore year and they've never known. I'll be fine."

James left the Lounge to hang out with the girls, leaving Kendall as the odd man out. Stephanie and Carlos were too busy flirting, while Logan and Camille awkwardly sat next to each other. Kendall glanced at the pair and shook his head.

"I'm out," he looked at them, "As much as I _love _being fifth wheel, the ice rink calls my name."

Kendall immediately left the couch, giving Camille and Logan enough room to separate from each other.

"So what now?" Logan asked.

"I don't know about you two," Carlos held his girlfriend close, "But Stephanie and I are going to get something to eat. You're free to join us."

"Not that hungry," Logan replied. Camille nodded.

The couple shrugged and said their goodbyes before heading to the cafeteria. Logan faced Camille.

"I could use your help unpacking," he suggested.

She pretended to be shocked, "Logan Mitchell isn't finished unpacking yet? This is a first."

He rolled his eyes, "So did you want to help or not?"

"Lead the way," she smiled at him.

The pair walked side by side, greeting some of the seniors and helping freshman who seemed to have gotten. It was a ten minute walk to the dorm area – buildings were separated by grades and the floors were separated by boys (first floor) and girls (second floor). They finally reached their destination as Logan closed the door behind them.

Camille looked around, "Nice dorm."

"Mhmm," was all Logan said before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

The action caught Camille off guard for a second but she quickly smiled when she felt his lips on hers. Without any hesitation, her hands weaved its way into his hair as his settled on her hips. They moved in sync, occasionally grazing their tongues against one another. Logan pulled away first, resting his forehead on hers.

"I thought that was a one-time thing," she whispered.

"It doesn't have to be," he whispered back, "We did do that the whole week you were at my place."

"If I remember correctly –which I do," Camille playfully narrowed her eyes at him, "We were both drunk the first time we kissed."

Logan shrugged, "That didn't stop you the next day."

"I could say the same to you," she pulled him in closer.

He only smirked as he leaned down to kiss her yet again. This time Camille pulled away.

"What if Kendall walks in?"

"You know Kendall would live in that rink if he could," Logan answered.

"So we should make use of this time?" she fixed his shirt.

"Of course," he agreed, "I'd hate for us to waste our time."

"Exactly," Camille giggled before their lips found each other's again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… What do you think? Am I off to a good start? Oh man, I have all these ideas for this story that I want to incorporate and I think they sound awesome. Like I said, updates won't be as often but I'll definitely continue on with this story if you all like it! =) Please review? Thanks.**


	2. Partners

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews on this story! I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you continue to enjoy it. So apparently today is a day off for most schools? Lucky. We don't get Columbus Day off and believe me, a day off from school would be such a blessing right now. Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

* * *

><p>Camille's alarm started to ring, causing her to groan and get out of her bed. It was officially the first day of school and the start of her last semester. She checked up on Stephanie and Jo and saw that they were still sleeping so she took this opportunity to take a shower first. Mentally, she started to review what classes she had for the day – Government, English Literature, Chemistry, and Acting IV.<p>

Palmwoods Academy had a total of eight classes, alternating between the four every day. The usual subjects had to be taken – History, English, Math, Science, Computer Literacy. The only difference from other schools were that extracurricular classes and sports were mandatory. Extracurricular classes were mainly the arts - Acting, Photography, Creative Writing, Film, Design, Music, etc. Sports included – Basketball, Hockey, Football, Soccer, Tennis, Rugby, Swimming and more.

The gang each had a specialty – Camille with acting, Jo and writing, Stephanie had photography; while the boys were more interested in sports such as Kendall and hockey, Carlos with soccer, James chose rugby, and Logan had tennis.

By the time Camille had finished her shower, Jo was waiting in the common room for her turn. It didn't take them long to get ready as they made their way to the boys' rooms.

"One thing is for sure," Stephanie adjusted her tie, "I'm _not _going to miss these uniforms."

The other two nodded. Everyone wore the same type of uniform – girls had gray skirts that was a little above the knee, a white button up shirt and a red tie; boys had gray slacks, a white shirt with a blue tie. In the winter, blazers were optional. It was fairly easy to distinguish who was in what grade level, which was indicated on their ID's.

"Hey," Carlos happily greeted them as he kissed Stephanie.

Jett was standing next to the boys but looked uninterested in what they had to say. Jo stood by him and kissed his cheek, which made him smile. They spent a few minutes looking at each other's schedules.

"Looks like Jett and I are with you," Jo happily looked at Camille and Kendall.

"Great," she dragged out.

"Can't wait," Kendall's sarcasm went by unnoticed by the couple. Camille snickered at his response.

"Sweet," Carlos spoke up, "That means I've got Stephanie, James, and Logan."

Stephanie playfully rolled her eyes, "Carlos, James, behave yourselves. Logan and I actually want to pass our classes."

James and Carlos gave her a sly smile, "Of course."

Logan looked at his watch, "We better get going. See you at lunch?"

They split up with Camille and Kendall trailing behind Jo and Jett. They held hands and occasionally kissed as they walked to class. The other pair rolled their eyes, already dreading the start of their day.

"If there's any partner projects for this class," Kendall whispered, "I call dibs on you."

"Ditto," Camille gave him a fist bump. Just then, her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see a text message from Logan.

_You looked good by the way ;)_

She tried to hide her smile and quickly replied, _Thanks. So do you, I'm a sucker for the semi-formal look._

He quickly answered, _I'll keep that I mind…_

_Watch yourself =P_, Camille responded before putting her phone away.

The four of them sat down and waited for the teacher to start his lecture.

"Good morning graduating class," Mr. Davis smiled to his audience, "Welcome to Political Science, or Government class. Here is the syllabus that outlines what I expect from you and tells you of all assignments and projects."

They looked over it and noticed that a group project was to be completed by the end of the year, rather than a test. Kendall quickly grabbed Camille's arm.

"Partner!"

She giggled at his reaction and nodded. Jo saw the interaction and looked sad for a small second before covering it up with a smile as she asked Jett to be her partner. Camille took note of her best friend's facial expression and found it a bit odd. She made a mental memo to ask Jo about that later.

* * *

><p>The first day seemed to go by fast as Camille found herself in one of her favorite spots – the theater room. It was her last class of the day and she couldn't have been any happier. She set her stuff down on one of the seats and walked up the stage to greet her classmates.<p>

"Hi Camille," Jennifer V. gave her a genuine smile.

"Hey Jennifer, I like your bangs," she commented. Her bangs were no longer in front of her face but to the side and had grown over the summer.

"Thanks," Jennifer V. subconsciously moved it. From the three Jennifers, she was the nicest. Jennifer A. didn't know the definition of nice and Jennifer H. was always trying to outdo the blonde leader.

Camille took a seat on the floor as her teacher, Ms. Edinburg appeared.

"Ahh, I see most of my students have returned," her melodic voice echoed through the stage, "Let's quickly go over the syllabus so we can get started."

Half an hour later, Camille and the rest of the students were asked to partner up to practice various exercises. She saw an unfamiliar face at the side and she made her way over to him.

"Hi," she held out her hand, "I'm Camille."

The boy smiled, "Nate."

"Are you new here? I don't recall seeing you in my previous acting classes," she asked.

He shyly answered, "Yeah, I am. I moved a few months ago from Washington."

"Oh wow," Camille responded, "Well welcome to Palmwoods Academy."

Ms. Edinburg's voice echoed from below the stage, "Is everyone partnered up? Good. Say hello to your partner for the rest of the semester."

Camille and Nate looked at each other with a shy smile.

"So I guess we're partners," she said out loud.

Nate's eyes twinkled, "I'm looking forward to this semester."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the drama will slowly start to unfold. As I've mentioned, updates won't be as often. I've got midterms coming up and I have yet to start on my research papers. Senioritis is still very apparent in college. =X Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	3. James and the Jennifers

**A/N: It's time for another update? Hehe. School is still hectic and there's a lot I need to do but this is still a priority. I enjoy this story and I'm trying my hardest to think of ideas and find the time to write it. I gave up coffee, fun fact. Well not really gave it up, just limiting myself to when I really need it. I'm also taking a lot more naps. It's pretty neat. Anyway, enough of that nonsense. =P**

* * *

><p>The group, minus James, sat in the cafeteria during lunch and discussed their classes – The boys had to prepare for a recital since they were in choir as their extracurricular, Stephanie was throwing out ideas for her photography project, Jo was currently reading an English Literature book for her research paper, and Camille was anticipating the announcement of the school play.<p>

"Are you auditioning for the lead this time?" Stephanie asked.

"I think so," she told them, "It's my last year so it's worth a shot."

"And will that cute boy be auditioning with you?" Jo playfully nudged her.

"Nate?" she asked, "I don't know, maybe."

Stephanie grinned, "Ooh, cute boy? Do tell."

Logan looked over at Camille with curiosity. The boys groaned to themselves as the girls got absorbed in their own world.

_"I can't believe you!"_

The voice bellowed throughout the cafeteria. Everyone turned to the source to see the Jennifers were at a standstill. Jennifer A. and Jennifer V. stood facing Jennifer H. Murmurs spread throughout the students.

"You knew I liked him first and that he liked me," blonde Jennifer shouted.

"Then why has he been seeing me?" the curly haired Jennifer asked.

"You slut!" Jennifer A. countered, "You probably dragged him to an empty room, kicking and screaming."

Jennifer H. crossed her arms, "Oh there was screaming all right."

Suddenly, Jennifer A. lunged at her, "How dare you take James away from me!"

The cafeteria erupted in a gasp as the girls tackled each other to the floor. Jennifer V. stood helpless as her former friends ripped each other apart. Everyone watched in shock until a few people stepped in and managed to pull the two Jennifers off each other.

"You think you're so much better than me?" Jennifer H.'s curly hair was in disarray, "Too bad I snagged James before you did."

Jennifer A. laughed, "Sweetie, this is far from over."

Finally, a few teachers arrived and handled the situation. The girls were sent to Headmaster Collins' office as the noise level got louder. Jennifer V. remained at her spot, almost lost. The group looked at each other.

"This is why James isn't here," Carlos concluded.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Kendall got up and headed towards the dorms. The boys followed.

Camille left to talk to Jennifer V.

"Are you ok?" she felt silly asking.

The lonely girl nodded, "I didn't know James and Jennifer H. were seeing each other. I always thought he and Jennifer A. had something going on."

Tentatively, Camille asked, "What happened?"

"Jennifer A. met up with me after class so we could walk to lunch together," she sighed, "Along the way, we heard giggling at one of the corners. We took a peek to see who it was – we were hoping to catch two of the teachers together – but it was James and Jennifer. Everything kind of blew up after that."

Camille looked at her with sympathy.

"I never slept with him."

"What?" Camille was thrown off guard.

Jennifer looked at her, "I never hooked up with James. I mean, I thought about it, but I knew how Jennifer A. felt about him so I stayed away. Apparently there was a nasty rumor going out there that James was hooking up with all of us."

"Oh Jennifer, I'm sorry," she offered.

The girl smiled, "It's ok. This isn't the first time we've ever been the center of drama or scandal at this school. I should probably check up on them."

Camille nodded, "If you ever… Uh, if you ever needed to talk? I'm here."

Jennifer hugged her, "Thanks, Camille. Logan is a lucky guy to have such a sweet girl."

Again, she was thrown off, "Logan and I aren't…"

"Oh," Jennifer said, "Sorry about that. It's just that… I thought I saw you two holding hands the other day. My mistake."

Before Camille could say more, the girl left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"They did?" James asked.<p>

"Yeah in front of the cafeteria for everyone to see," Kendall lightly scolded him, "So much for a drama free year."

"I'll fix it," he mumbled.

"You better," the leader agreed.

James looked up at them, "How do I fix it?"

"You stop seeing them both," Logan's logical thinking kicked in, "And you should probably wait for a few months until your next hook up."

"A few months?" James almost yelled.

"You're lucky he's not saying the whole school year," Kendall raised his voice.

The heartthrob of the group opened his mouth to speak but decided against it.

Logan continued, "Apologize to them, tell them it won't happen again, and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Do I really have to?" James mumbled.

"Yes!"

There was a knock on the door. Carlos opened it to see Stephanie and Camille on the other side, with Jo and Jett behind them.

"This is serious," Stephanie announced.

"Yeah, we heard the threat," Kendall said, "_This is far from over._"

As if on cue, everyone's phone started to ring. They opened to see it was a message from Jennifer A. Everyone was in shock at what was written, or rather, what was picture – it was a topless picture of Jennifer H. with a caption, _Just thought everyone should know my best friend's real (?) self._

"Oh my gosh…" was the only response from Stephanie.

Jett nodded in approval, "Nice."

Kendall and Camille gave Jo a sympathetic look as she shook her head at her boyfriend.

James finally realized, "The Jennifers have gotten angry at each other before, but not like this."

Topless pictures were only ever used as ammo when a fight got serious. The last time this happened, they were in their freshman year and it was also between two senior girls. They only got a two week suspension, but it might not be the case for the Jennifers considering their history. They were known to act vindictive towards each other but always managed to make up before the school year ended. This time, however, no one knew what to expect.

"So you'll talk to them?" Kendall turned his attention back to James.

"Yeah, tomorrow," James actually sounded serious.

Camille sighed and deleted the picture, "It just wouldn't be Palmwoods Academy without drama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh the Jennifers… It's true, we haven't seen the last of them just yet. They'll be back. Imagine if this were to happen on the show? It wouldn't be airing on Nickelodeon, that's for sure. Now I'm off to do homework, I should really get to that. Oops. Please review and let me know what you think? **


	4. Should've Known Better

**A/N: Thanks for your support and reviews for this story. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. This and all the others are just as good. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Where's Jett?"Jo looked around the Lounge.<p>

"Probably in the choir room with the boys?" Stephanie suggested.

Jo left the room with the girls right behind her. They made their way to the choir room, hoping to find Jett to help ease any worries. Jo and Jett were doing well as the semester started but that started to change a week ago – He would stop meeting her before classes or would rush out of their last class together to go to his solo sport or extracurricular class. He rarely sat with them at lunch, claiming to be busy with choir or golf. They poked their heads into the room and saw the boys rehearsing, but no sign of Jett.

(Kendall) _My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day_  
>(Carlos) <em>My cherie amour, distant as the milky way<em>  
>(Logan) <em>My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore<em>  
>(James) <em>You're the only girl my heart beats for<em>  
>(All) <em>How I wish that you were mine<em>

When the boys finished, the girls started clapping and complimenting them.

"That sounded really good," Camille smiled.

Logan looked at her, "How long have you been there?"

"The whole performance," Stephanie had made her way to Carlos.

"Is this for your recital?" Camille asked.

Kendall shook his head, "It's for our midterm. We need to sing one song that we get to choose and one that's assigned to us."

"And you know how much Mr. Pearlstone likes Stevie Wonder," Carlos smirked.

"Hey Camille," Kendall spoke up, "Did you want to work on our project?"

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea," she nodded.

Jo groaned, "I was hoping to find Jett here so we could work on our project."

"Did you want our help?" Kendall offered.

Jo agreed to the idea and they exited the room. Logan, Camille, Jo and Kendall went towards the gym area while Carlos, Stephanie and James headed towards the dorms. James wanted to go straight to his room and lay low for a while – He had spoken to the Jennifers but it didn't end well. Jennifer V. had to hold the girls back from getting into another fight as Jennifer H. threatened to reveal to the school about Jennifer A.'s nose job. It lasted for another hour and a half until James and Jennifer V. managed to calm them down.

"Where could he be?" Jo was getting disheartened.

All the rooms looked empty as they continued to walk down the hallway. They decided to split up once they hit the crossroad – Jo with Kendall, Camille with Logan. The latter pair went to the left, relieved to have time to themselves. Once they knew the others were out of sight, Logan reached for Camille's hand. She hesitated for a few seconds until her hand relaxed.

"Everything ok?" Logan noticed.

"Yeah, it's just… Jennifer V. said she saw us the other day holding hands," Camille answered.

"Oh," he got quiet.

Camille stopped in her tracks, "You and I… We're not together right? We're just having fun?"

"Yeah," Logan agreed, "That's what I thought we were doing."

"And we want to keep this to ourselves to avoid drama with the group," she continued.

He added, "Not to mention this school thrives in gossip."

"Right," she said.

They kept looking for Jett, hands still intertwined.

"Can we see other people?" Camille suddenly asked.

"Wha – uh yeah," Logan stammered, "I don't see why not."

Camille smiled to herself, which Logan took note of. He tried to mask any jealousy or sadness as she faced him.

"I give up," she shrugged, "To be honest, I don't care."

He chuckled, "Maybe they had better luck."

As the two made their way back to the center, they kept their distance to avoid any suspicion. They looked around for Jo and Kendall and possibly Jett. Footsteps were heading towards their direction as Jo's voice echoed through the hall.

_"I don't want to hear it, Jett."_

"Jo, please let me explain –"

_"I can't say that I'm surprised! I should have known."_

"It's not what it looks like."

_"Oh save me that crap, Jett!"_

Jo practically flew by Camille and Logan with Jett right behind her. Kendall's long strides reached Jett as he grabbed the other boy's arm.

"Let her go."

Jett forced his arm out of the grasp, "Don't get involved in me and my girlfriend's affairs."

Camille scoffed, "You mean ex-girlfriend."

He narrowed his eyes, "She hasn't ended it yet."

"Oh I'll make sure she does," her words cut him off, "I've seriously put up with you for too long. Jo deserves to be treated so much better from someone who actually cares for her. All you do is have her wait for you and obey your every command while you go off and make out with the first girl you see. Jo genuinely loved you and you took advantage of that."

Jett stared at her in shock, letting her words sink in. After a few seconds, he just shook his head at them and walked way.

"I'm going to go check up on Jo," Kendall was already walking out the doors.

Camille suddenly realized something, "Kendall likes Jo."

Logan nodded, "Since last year."

"I'd hate for him to be a rebound," she continued.

"Kendall's a smart guy," he defended, "As much as he may like her, he also knows that Jo isn't ready to jump back into another relationship."

They started walking back to the Lounge area and noticed that the rest of the group wasn't there.

"You know," Logan commented, "You almost ripping Jett's head off was kinda hot."

Camille giggled, "Really now?"

They looked at each other with a mischievous grin.

Camille casually mentioned, "Kendall is probably back at my dorm comforting Jo…"

"And he might be there for a while," Logan mentioned, "Since he is just being a good friend and looking out for her."

Not much more was said as the two left the Lounge and raced to Logan's dorm, finally getting a chance to spend some time alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like adding little moments between Camille and Logan. Hopefully there will be more of that in upcoming chapters, but this story will focus on all of them. Please review, thanks!**


	5. When One Door Closes

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Here's a little treat for you all ;) I guess I'm excited about this story and school hasn't been too bad so I've had more time to write the other chapters. I would like to think you're still excited about this story too? Hehe.**

* * *

><p>Camille walked through the lunch hall with Jo and Stephanie. It had been about a month since the scandal with the Jennifers leaked through the school and Jennifer A. was given a two week suspension with random laptopcell phone checks when she returned. She supposedly went back to Beverly Hills to cool off. Camille looked at their table and saw that the other two Jennifers were still there. She felt bad for Jennifer V. since she basically had to switch between her friends. They continued to talk during acting class and became better friends. She thought Camille was a breath of fresh air and looked forward to seeing her in class.

Nate also seemed to look forward to acting class too as Ms. Edinburg had them working with their partners every session. Camille didn't mind working with him, he seemed like a nice enough guy. They had great chemistry while on stage, which Ms. Edinburg always complimented them on. The pair became fast friends and occasionally joked around after class.

"Hey Camille," Nate smiled at her.

"Hi Nate," she smiled back, "Where are you off to?"

He shrugged, "Tennis. I have to get my stuff from my dorm."

"Oh Logan is in that class," she casually mentioned.

"Yeah," he nodded, "He's a great player. It's always a challenge keeping up with him."

"Those boys always were competitive," Stephanie commented.

Nate laughed, "I'll say. Anyway Camille, I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved, "Bye."

When he was a good distance away, Stephanie sang, "He likes you."

Camille only rolled her eyes as she kept walking.

"Make a move, girl," she continued.

"Oh drop it," the brunette laughed, "Let's just see what happens."

They finally reached the table and the boys heard their giggling.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Nate has a crush on Camille," Stephanie stated as fact, "And I think Camille feels the same way."

Logan perked up, "Really now?"

Camille could have sworn she saw a hint of jealousy in his expression, "He's a nice guy… I don't know…"

"That's how it starts," Stephanie pointed out as she took a seat next to Carlos.

Camille sat next to Logan who moved closer to her. She looked at him with curiosity but he acted like nothing happened. She turned her focus on Jo, who sat between James and Kendall. Jo shared a shy smile with Kendall who returned the action. There was a slight blush that appeared on Jo's face and before Camille could comment on it, Stephanie spoke up.

"James, are you reading a book?"

He simply nodded his head, too engrossed in the text. After a few seconds, he put the book down, "Ever since you all banned me from seeing another girl forever, I needed a way to fill up my time."

"It has been good for him," Carlos commented, "He's been doing a lot better in his classes."

"We should have put this ban on him years ago," Kendall smirked.

James threw a fry at him, "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Classes went by slower than normal and Camille could not be any happier when her day was over. She rushed back to her dorm, hoping to take a quick nap but that plan was put on hold when her body collided with another.<p>

"Oh my gosh!"

"Camille?"

"Nate," she let out a breath, "I'm sorry… I was just so eager to get out of class."

He laughed it off, "No worries. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I just want to get back to my dorm and nap before dinner time."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," he agreed.

They shared a glance before slowly walking away.

"Hey," Nate asked, "Are you trying out for the school play?"

She turned around, "Most likely, even though I have no idea what it's about yet. You?"

"I think I will," he grinned, "I know I'm the new kid but it doesn't hurt, right?"

"Not at all!" she encouraged him, "For all we know, you'll have the best audition."

"That's sweet of you to say," he shook his head.

Camille gave Nate a reassuring smile, "Well we have been working together in Ms. Edinburg's class so I know your potential."

Nate smiled back, "Thanks. You're a really good actress, too. I'm sure you'll blow them away."

"Here's to hoping," she nodded.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate directions. Suddenly, Logan appeared by Camille's side.

"Hey," he smiled brightly.

"Hi, did you just get out of tennis?" she asked.

Logan looked at her curiously, "How did you know?"

"I just bumped into Nate," Camille motioned behind her, "He's in your class."

"Ahh yes," he drawled out, "Nate…"

She noticed the change in his voice, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"No," he immediately said, "Seems like a decent guy. Are you interested?"

She shrugged, "Like I said earlier, he's a nice guy. I guess if he asked me out on a date, I might say yes but right now, school and acting are my focus."

A look of relief flashed through Logan's eyes but went unnoticed by Camille.

"So do you know why Jo and Kendall are acting like shy elementary school kids?" she asked.

Logan replied, "Jo didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Camille almost sounded panicked.

"I… Well… Maybe I shouldn't tell you…" he hesitated, "Just wait until Jo talks to you –"

She interrupted, "It has been a month and they've been acting like that for days."

Logan remained silent, fighting an internal battle. Camille just kept staring at him as they walked to their dorm. It took a few minutes but he finally snapped.

"Kendall and Jo kissed."

"What?"

"You didn't hear it from me!"

"When?"

"After she saw Jett and that girl and she ran back to her room."

"Why wouldn't she tell me that?"

"What's with the yelling?"

Logan and Camille turned around to see Jo staring at them oddly. They stared at her, unsure of what to say next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is this an odd place to end this? Hm. Well, the conversation will carry on in the next chapter and we'll get to hear what happened. Please review and let me know what you think. =) Anyway, have a Happy Halloween! Enjoy, get candy, stay safe, and all the good stuff!**


	6. Another One Opens

**A/N: How are you all enjoying the story so far? A lot is going on and even I'm trying to keep up with it all. I've gotta say, this is pretty fun planning out and writing. I got a review suggesting that I add Katie into this story and it didn't even occur to me to add her. I looked over my outline and I _may_ be able to add her in!**

* * *

><p>Logan slowly slipped away from the girls, "I'll let you two talk."<p>

Camille immediately walked up to Jo, "What's going on with you and Kendall?"

Jo looked at her with wide eyes before retorting, "What's going on with you and Logan?"

The brunette just rolled her eyes, "I know you and Kendall kissed. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her friend immediately felt guilty, "I didn't want you to think I was easy or something…"

Camille smiled at her and let out a soft laugh, "I would never think that of you."

"I'm sorry," she sounded relieved, "I just felt… bad. I kissed Kendall during a moment of weakness and it wasn't fair to him."

More people started to enter the dorms so they moved the conversation to their room. Camille took a seat on Jo's computer chair.

"What did Kendall have to say about it?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jo hugged her pillow, "After we kissed, we just awkwardly looked at each other, said bye, and he went back to his room."

"You need to talk to him," Camille softly said.

"I know," Jo grumbled.

Camille then remembered, "What's going on with you and Jett?"

"I haven't spoken to him either," she answered.

The brunette spoke up, "So you and him haven't broken up yet?"

Jo looked at her, "Not officially."

"Oh Jo…"

"I know…"

Camille knew punishing Jo wouldn't help the situation so she tried to think of a solution.

"How about… You talk to Jett first and end things with him," she suggested, "If you want to hear his side, that's up to you – although I don't think you really have to, he has done this before."

Jo nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"After that… Talk to Kendall and explain what's going on in your mind," she continued, "He's a smart guy and is totally understanding. I'm sure he just wants what is best for you."

Jo released her pillow and move over to Camille to give her a hug, "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be completely miserable, I'm sure," Camille joked.

Jo laughed and released her best friend. She went back to her bed and thought things over.

"Did you know that Kendall liked me?" she asked.

Camille confirmed, "I kind of had a feeling. I think we all did."

"He is a great guy," Jo said out loud, "And he's cute."

"Do you like him back?" Camille asked out of curiosity.

Jo thought about her answer, "I want to say I do but I know my emotions are just out of control. I'd hate to say one thing and realize that's not how I feel. I also don't want Kendall to be a rebound."

Camille moved over to her, "You've been in a relationship for so long. It's ok to take a break and focus on yourself, especially now. Kendall may like you and he may want to get in a relationship with you, but he also understands what you're going through."

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I will just focus on myself. I'll think about what to say to both Jett and Kendall then talk to them. Promise."

"That's my girl," Camille smiled.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around and everyone was enjoying their day outside, finally relaxing after weeks of homework. The usual gang was there with the exception of Jo, who was inside talking to Jett. Stephanie was also inside, meeting with a professor for her upcoming senior projects for photography.<p>

"I miss Stephanie," Carlos pouted.

"You see her everyday," James continued to read his book.

"Not really," the shorter brunette answered back, "She's always at Mr. Jones' office working on her assignment."

"It is our final year and you know how serious Stephanie has always been about school," Logan commented.

Carlos sighed, "Yeah."

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Stephanie walking towards the group. She looked a bit out of breath as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Hey," she breathed out.

"Are you ok?" Camille asked.

"Yeah," she fixed her hair, "I had all my equipment with me while I was meeting with Mr. Jones and then I had to carry it back to my room. I was in a rush, thinking you were going to move soon."

"How's your project coming along?" Carlos asked.

"Great! Mr. Jones has been such a great help," Stephanie gushed, "He has had so much experience in the field, talking to him is like… Talking to a celebrity."

They all laughed and carried on with their activities.

Carlos focused on his girlfriend, "Are we still on for our date next Friday?"

Stephanie's eyes went wide, "Oh no. I'm supposed to meet with Mr. Jones again that day. I might be running late."

"Oh ok, um, let me know, " he tried to hide the hurt in his voice, "How many meetings do you have with him?"

"Not a lot," she shrugged, "Not only is he helping me with my project, he's also helping me set up my portfolio for my college applications."

"Right," Carlos looked down.

Stephanie immediately felt bad. She leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep the meeting short and the rest of the day is for you," she said.

Carlos seemed pleased with the answer as he turned to Stephanie and gave her a proper kiss on the lips.

Kendall leaned over to Camille, "I think Jo is coming back."

They turned their attention to the girl who seemed to have been crying but tried her best to give them all a smile. She took a seat in between Camille and Kendall. It turns out, Jo had spoken to Kendall first and like everyone said, he completely understood and didn't push for anything further in their friendship.

"Did you break up with him?" Camille asked.

Jo nodded, "He tried to explain himself, played the victim card, but I knew it was just a lie. Staying in that relationship would have just hurt me in the long run."

"I'm proud of you," Stephanie encouraged her.

"Thanks," she gave them a small smile.

Camille looked over at Jo then over to Kendall, who seemed to be sympathetic to her every move. He made eye contact with Camille and sheepishly smiled. She glanced back at Jo and knew she was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know nothing about photography, I only took a beginners class. It also seems like I'm tailoring their classes to college courses and I can't help it, it's what I'm most familiar with. Oops. Well I hope it's still believable. I know this seemed slightly filler-ish and I didn't mean for that to happen. To make it up to you all, I'll update the next chapter in the next two days! As for Mr. Jones, keep note of him.**


	7. Me and Mr Jones

**A/N: Hah! So much for updating in two days. I'm so sorry about that! -.-'**

**Should I incorporate Lucy? I actually quite like her and if she is included, she'll most likely be an asset to the group. I'll think about it. As for Katie, she won't be making an appearance for a while but she will be appearing.**

* * *

><p>Stephanie adjusted her tie, "This thing is killing me."<p>

"Come on," Camille kept walking, "We're going to be late for class."

"Oh no," Jo suddenly remembered, "I have to work with Jett for that Government project."

Camille offered, "If you really want to, I'll switch with you. You know, take one for the team."

Jo shook her head, "Thanks, but Mr. Davis won't let us switch so late into the semester. Maybe we can schedule our work time with you and Kendall?"

"Miss Simmons!"

The girls turned around to see Mr. Jones walking towards them. He smiled over at Stephanie.

"Good start on your portfolio," he complimented her, "There are still a few details we need to work on, though."

Stephanie spoke, "Oh thank you, Mr. Jones. I'll schedule an appointment with you next week?"

"Sounds good," he gave them a nod before leaving, "I'll see you in class, Miss Simmons."

"With all the help he's giving you, you better get accepted to your top schools," Jo said.

She let out a long breath, "That would be such a relief."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks, oddly enough, weren't very exciting for the Palmwoods students. There was some petty drama that was resolved within a matter of days but everything seemed to have calmed down. The process of graduating and applying to colleges was taking up all of the seniors' time as they decided on what colleges to apply to and looking up information on financial aid or scholarships.<p>

"I thought senior year was supposed to be fun," Kendall huffed out as he scrambled through scholarship applications.

"What do I plan to major in?" James read his computer screen, "I can barely decide what I want to wear on the weekends."

Jo researched writing programs, "Out of state? I don't know if I can handle that. Although, New York would be nice…"

"If I get into Julliard, we can move in together!" Camille exclaimed.

"And leave the rest of us in California?" Logan briefly looked up from his UCLA forms.

They continued to do more research until Carlos came stumbling into the Lounge. He looked a bit distressed, which immediately caught their attention.

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked out loud.

"About what?" Camille was confused.

Carlos gestured them to follow him into the hallway where they saw Stephanie and Mr. Jones, along with other faculty. Stephanie looked like she was about to cry while Mr. Jones tried to keep his composure, but his jaw was clenched. Other students started to gather.

_"So it's true?"_

_"I never would have suspected that from Stephanie."_

_"Maybe that's how she got straight A's every year."_

_"That's a bit harsh, Jennifer."_

_"I'm just saying…"_

_"Keep the comments to yourself, a rumor like that can turn into something serious."_

_"Whatever."_

Jo looked around and tried to make sense of it all, "What's going on?"

Carlos and the boys tried to get close to Stephanie but were immediately stopped by faculty. They started to tell the boys the situation and their faces turned into shock then anger. Jo and Camille watched from a distance and tried to read their mouths and facial expressions. One of the faculty members turned their attention to Carlos, who continued to shake his head. After a few minutes, he was ushered away from the group and brought over to Stephanie. Neither of them could make eye contact.

"What's happening?" Jo asked again.

Kendall shook his head, "They really wouldn't tell us much."

"Something about questioning Stephanie and Mr. Jones' interaction," Logan tried to help.

"Why did they take Carlos?" Jo motioned with her head.

James answered, "I guess because he's one of the closest people to her… We're not too sure."

Camille's eyes widened, "You don't think…"

Suddenly, Jennifer A. appeared by their side, "Well… Is it true?"

They all looked at her with disgust. Jennifer V. stood by her side, uncomfortable with the interaction.

She simply rolled her eyes at them, "You've heard the rumors, haven't you?"

They still continued to look at her without saying a word.

"Of course you haven't. You are all close to her, after all. People probably avoided you but I guess it's too late for that."

James was getting frustrated, "Jennifer! Tell us what the hell is going on!"

"Oh hun, you get so cute when you're angry," Jennifer A. smiled sweetly.

James almost blew up at her but was stopped by Logan, who put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Jennifer A. was getting a thrill at watching their suspense.

Jennifer V. tapped the girl, "Jennifer, don't. This situation is probably just a bad misunderstanding. Don't start anything."

She was simply ignored by her so-called friend.

"Ugh, come on," the blonde dragged out, "Stephanie has been meeting with Mr. Jones almost everyday, they meet for hours on end, she always looks flustered after leaving his office…"

Camille bit her lip, hoping her theory was far from the truth.

Jennifer noticed Camille's expression and laughed to herself. Jennifer V. tried to get the other Jennifer to leave, but she was too busy enjoying herself. James looked like he was about to explode as Logan held on with a firmer grip. Jo and Kendall looked at each other in bewilderment, while Camille's mind was racing with her theory.

Finally, Jennifer A. grew bored of the situation and told them.

"Stephanie and Mr. Jones are having an affair."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Or are they…? Could this really be the end for Carlos/Stephanie? And what happened to her on the show? Seriously! I liked her and had high hopes for her and Carlos… Sigh… Anyway, please review. Thank you always. =)**


	8. Red Handed

**A/N: Oh gosh you guys, I'm such a Carphanie fan, even though they barely had any moments together. I just really want Carlos to get some love. He's such a sweetheart and totally deserves it. Anyway, back to the story… For those who asked for more Lomille… ;)**

* * *

><p>They gathered into the girls' main room on Monday afternoon, still soaking in last week's events. Mr. Jones was given a two week leave as the faculty continued their investigation. Stephanie was still allowed to attend classes but was closely guarded by faculty and other staff members. She spent most nights locked in her room, crying because of everything that had unfolded. Her parents were informed of the situation and although they believed that nothing had happened, tension was still apparent at the Simmons' household. Carlos was at a loss for words as he tried his hardest to keep faith in his girlfriend but Jennifer A.'s excessive taunts were getting to him.<p>

"You can't let her get to you," James urged his best friend.

"I know," Carlos whined, "I've known Stephanie for a while and she would never do anything like this."

"She wouldn't," Jo assured. The girls had known each other since middle school, further emphasizing how well they knew one another.

"Jennifer is just trying to start something," James mumbled, "As if she doesn't get involved enough."

Kendall agreed, "Yeah, ignore her. She really isn't worth it."

"You're right," Carlos nodded his head, "You're right. We need to be there for her – I need to be there for her."

The door slowly opened and they all turned their attention to see Stephanie walking in with a tired expression. Carlos immediately walked up to her and led her to the rest of the group, she gave them a sad smile before resting her head on Carlos' shoulder.

"How did the meeting with the faculty go?" Carlos tentatively asked.

"Awful," she snuggled in closer, "Headmaster Collins and four other professors were there, two of them I had before, and the others I've never met."

Jo got up and brought her some hot chocolate.

Stephanie continued, "The way they just kept staring at me and questioning me… Mr. Jones did nothing wrong – I did nothing wrong! I just can't believe this is happening to us. Mr. Jones has a wife and son, he can't lose his job over this. I kept telling them the truth but it doesn't feel like it's enough."

Logan, who sat on the other side of her, spoke up, "Sadly, this is a sick rumor that got carried away. However, you and Mr. Jones have the same story and have never been in trouble before which will work for you. You've also got us and other classmates who are willing to testify for you."

"I really appreciate it," she gave them a grateful smile, "I really do hope this gets settled soon. I don't know how much more this I can handle."

"Did you want to go back to my dorm?" Carlos offered, "James, is that ok?"

"Yeah of course," James reassured them, "Logan and I will just play hoops or something."

Logan nodded, causing Stephanie and Carlos to get off the couch and leave the room. James followed so he could change his clothes.

Once they left, Jo put the empty cups in the sink, "Oh man… I forgot I was supposed to work with Jett on that Government project later today."

Kendall smirked, "How's that going?"

She shrugged, "It's as ok as it can get. He keeps trying to talk to me and beg me to take him back, when all I want to do is just work on the project so I can get away from his face."

"Why don't you work with me and Kendall?" Camille suggested, "I guess it doesn't hurt if we work on our project right now too."

Kendall liked the idea, "Sure, I've got nothing else planned. Let me get our stuff from my room."

"I'll come with you," Jo instantly offered, "Maybe we can drop by Jett's and tell him to meet us back here."

They smiled at each other and walked side by side towards the door, leaving Logan and Camille alone. She got up and started to clean the table, then moved to the kitchen and organized various objects, and stopped at the sink to watch the dishes. Cleaning was her way of dealing with stress and she had been feeling that way for a few days. Logan walked over to Camille and wrapped her in a hug, her back resting against his chest.

"You're feeling overwhelmed," he stated.

She let out a long sigh and relaxed in his hold, "I can't believe this is happening to Stephanie. I can't believe so much of the drama is involving our group. We've done such a good job staying away from it."

Logan smirked, "I guess it's the curse of senior year."

Camille turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "How are you managing to stay so calm?"

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but everything will work out," he told her, "The truth will come out, we'll move on from this, and it will be nothing but a distant memory."

His words brought temporary peace to her, but she was still skeptical. Camille's thoughts were interrupted when Logan started to rub gentle circles on the small of her back.

"In the meanwhile, try to relax," he moved closer to her.

A sly smile appeared on her lips, "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"I've got an idea," he whispered as moved closer, capturing her lips.

Camille gladly accepted the distraction as she moved her hands to his hair so she could pull Logan in closer. She could feeling him smiling against her, which gave her the opportunity to snake her tongue into his mouth. There were no complaints from him since he tilted his head to the right for better access. They were lost in the kiss and Logan pulled away first but immediately attached his lips to her neck. Camille's eyes fluttered at the contact as she massaged his scalp. Slowly, he moved back to her lips and resumed their initial action.

"I knew it!"

Camille and Logan separated themselves as fast as they could but the damage was already done. They stared back at Kendall, who raised an eyebrow and gave them a knowing look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: About time someone caught them, right? As if they could keep it a secret for too long. What's going to happen now? Hm. Haha, thanks for your support!**


	9. Room For Two

**A/N: Oh… My… Gosh… I get the sweetest reviews from all of you! Like seriously, you are all so sweet for reading this story, favorite-ing (Is that a word? Ehh) this story, recommending it, and more. I'm so thankful for all of you. That's appropriate, considering it was Thanksgiving yesterday. =)**

* * *

><p>Kendall tried to mask the smile on his face as Camille and Logan pulled away from their embrace. Neither of them could talk to the sandy haired boy, which only amused him more.<p>

"What's going on?" Jo suddenly appeared behind him.

"Guess whose suspicions were correct?" he looked at her.

Jo looked confused as she looked back and forth between Kendal and the pair. Suddenly, a smile erupted from her face.

"I knew it!" she echoed.

Logan tried to reason, "It's not what it looks like –"

"It's exactly what it looks like, buddy!" Kendall cut him off.

"How long has this been happening?" Jo started to question.

"A few months…" Camille hesitated.

"When you went to Logan's place during the summer, huh?" Jo guessed.

The blonde got her answer when neither of them said a word.

"Are you mad?" Camille sounded scared.

Jo shook her head, "Not at all. I always had my suspicions and I was right – Logan was always yours."

Logan started to stutter, "Well, I w-wouldn't say t-that…"

Kendall looked at them funny, "Then what do you mean?"

Camille slowly answered, "We're just… having fun?"

"Like a friends with benefits?" Jo practically yelled.

Logan flinched, "If you really want to label it."

Kendall continued to look at them funny, "Why can't you two just be normal and date? Friends with benefits sounds more complicated."

"Not really," Logan retaliated, "We both miss the physical contact of a relationship, but not the emotional baggage that comes along with it. We're not looking for anything serious because it's our senior year. We also like each other's company and are attracted to each other."

His best friend ignored him and pulled at his phone, "I've gotta tell James."

"Did everyone have their suspicions?" Camille cried out.

Jo nodded her head, "We almost started placing bets, but we held off on that."

Logan shook his head, "Thanks."

Shortly after, Jo, Kendall, Camille, and eventually Jett occupied the girls' room to work on their project. It started out smoothly enough until Jett started to argue anything Jo would suggest. The other two quickly came to her side, which caused Jett to quiet down instantly. Camille managed to escape the room for a quick minute to grab some snacks from the cafeteria. It looked fairly empty since it was the middle of the day and everyone was busy with their own agenda.

Jennifer V. walked up to her, "Hey Camille."

"Hi Jennifer," she smiled.

"Are you busy right now?"the taller girl tugged on her shirt sleeve.

Camille glanced around, "Slightly. Kendall and I are working on a group project."

"Oh ok," Jennifer took a step back, "I was hoping we could talk but school is more important – I've got a lot of catching up to do. If you have time, do you think we could catch up and talk?"

Camille could sense her nerves, "If it's really important, we can talk right now. I'm sure Kendall won't mind."

"No no, it's ok," she assured her classmate, "It's not important for now but um, as soon as you're free, call me?"

"Of course," Camille nodded her head.

Jennifer let out a sigh of relief, "Great. I'll see you around!"

As she left the cafeteria, the darker haired girl couldn't help but wonder what was so urgent that they needed to talk. Camille made a mental note to herself to give her a call after working with Kendall.

* * *

><p>"So you two did hook up at Logan's!" James said out loud.<p>

"And you didn't bother to tell us… Shame on you," Stephanie playfully scolded them.

News spread like wildfire between the group by evening time as Camille and Logan were currently being hounded and teased by their friends as they gathered in James and Carlos' room. They seemed to have taken the news well, considering no one was surprised by the pairing.

"Is friends with benefits really a good idea?" Jo carefully asked.

Logan nodded, "We talked about it for a few days before we decided to go along with it. If one of us wants to end it, the other person will respect it. We'll go back to just being friends."

"What happens if one of you actually wants more?" Jo asked curiously. She gave her best friend a look because she knew of Camille's past crush on Logan.

Logan looked over at Camille, the both of them tried to hide their blush, "I guess we'd have to talk to each other about it."

"Y-yeah," she cleared her throat. They avoided each other's eyes.

"Just don't start to blatantly make out in front of us," Kendall shook his head, "Carlos and Stephanie do enough of that."

"Hey!" Carlos fought back, "We're not as bad as before."

"Right," James said sarcastically, "Now you've gone back to flirting with each other, which is still just as bad."

There was a knock on the door that caught James' attention. They tried to control their laughter so they could see who was at the door. James opened it and was surprised to see Jennifer H. on the other side. She looked nervous when she realized the room was full.

"James," she hesitated, "Can I talk to you? Um, in private."

He was a bit taken aback, "Ok, I guess."

James closed the door behind him, leaving the rest of the gang in confusion and curiosity. They waited patiently for him to come back, which took about ten minutes. The door opened yet again, followed by a hyperventilating James.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Carlos asked.

All he could do was shake his head no.

"What did Jennifer have to say?" Kendall followed up.

James stared at them and opened his mouth to say the dreaded words.

"She's pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bum bum bummm! James has got himself into another situation. Oh dear. As for Camille and Logan… They may be out in the open, but that doesn't mean it is smooth sailing for them. ;) Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	10. Girl Interrupted

**A/N: One, I finished my research papers! Hopefully that means more time for this story. Two, Lucy makes an appearance! It's not much, but it's something. Heh. And yes, it does start with James. Sort of. His storyline also carries on to the next chapter, too.**

* * *

><p>Camille tossed around in bed as her thoughts prevented her from sleeping. Her mind kept racing on about Jett's constant attempts to win back Jo, then it shifted to Stephanie's questioning by the faculty, and then moved over to James' news about Jennifer's pregnancy, and her memo to talk to Jennifer V. in the morning. Everything was happening all at once and while it didn't affect her directly, it still affected her friends who were practically her family. She gave up on sleeping and walked over to the desk to get her laptop. Surprisingly, one other person awake on her chat list.<p>

_Hey James._

He instantly replied, _Hi… Couldn't sleep?_

_Nope,_ she answered, _Thoughts were taking over me._

_Hah, I know the feeling_, James agreed.

_How are you holding up?_ she then asked. 

He responded, _As ok as I can be. Jennifer said she was going to try to lay low and I sort of believe her. She said she would keep me update on her status on the… well, you know. I spoke to my mom and she's not happy, but appreciates that I'm taking responsibility for it_.

_I'm sorry…. I wish there was more I could do, _Camille told him.

James instantly typed back, _I'm glad you and the guys are by my side. You've done enough :) Logan is a lucky guy…_

She rolled her eyes but smiled, _Quit it._

_I know you like him and he likes you. I don't know why you two are denying it, _he continued.

She carefully thought of her reply_, We're happy with where we are._

_Yeah, just don't get in a mess like I did,_ James told her.

She lightly laughed to herself, _We won't. If there's anything we can do to help, don't hesitate to ask._

_I know,_ he typed, _I guess I should get some rest. Thanks for talking to me. Goodnight._

_Goodnight,_ Camille responded before shutting off her laptop. The talk seemed to do her some good and she found herself drifting off to sleep within a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>"Camille!"<p>

The brunette turned around and saw Jennifer V. running up to catch up with her. Theatre was their next class and they leisurely walked towards their destination.

"Oh," Camille suddenly remembered, "I'm so sorry I never called you back. You said you needed to talk about something?"

The other girl nervously played with her ring, "Yeah, uh, you heard about Jennifer H.'s pregnancy, right?"

"Oh gosh, James is still shocked about the news," she replied.

Jennifer remained quiet, contemplating on her next words, "Listen, about that –"

"J.V.!"

They were stopped at their tracks by another girl with red streaks in her hair. She said a quick 'hello' to Camille before turning her attention to Jennifer.

"Hi Lucy," she said.

The red streaked girl handed her papers, "Thank you so much for letting me borrow your Calculus notes. I hate getting sick in the middle of the semester."

Jennifer smiled, "It's no problem. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Lucy left and the two continued towards the theatre. Camille wasn't aware that Jennifer was taking Calculus and she was impressed. It's not that the Jennifers were stupid, but they were always caught up with boys and drama, it was always a mystery how they passed their classes. Much to her chagrin, Camille had to give the girls credit.

"So about the pregnancy," Jennifer spoke up.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh yeah, what about it? Is Jennifer ok? Nothing has happened to the baby, right? I mean, I know we're not happy with her but we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the baby –"

"Yes, Jennifer and the baby are fine," the taller girl interrupted, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Camille laughed, "What's the news, really?"

They were now up on stage as more students started to fill the area. Class was starting in about five minutes as everyone put away their things.

Jennifer sighed, "Um, I'll tell you later. It's kind of private."

"Are you sure?" the darker haired girl could sense the seriousness in her voice.

She nodded her head, her bangs blocking her eyes. She set down her stuff and looked for her partner, leaving Camille worried for the rest of the period.

Nate took a seat next to her, "Hey Camille, is everything ok?"

"Nate, hi," she took her eyes off of Jennifer to focus on him.

"Are you ok?" he asked again, his brown eyes showed genuine concern.

Camille nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that. Jennifer and I need to talk about something after class."

"Oh all right," Nate softly smiled, "That's a shame. I was going to see if you were free after class."

She gave him a 'sorry' look, "Maybe next time?"

He nodded and class was started. Ms. Edinburg had them form bigger groups and gave them assigned sections from a play. They were given twenty minutes to create something and present it to the other students. The assignment made time go by fast and the period was over.

Camille quickly walked over to Jennifer but she was too busy talking on the phone and ran out the theatre room. This worried Camille further, so she wrote herself a note to call Jennifer later. Nate walked up to her side.

"What happened to Jennifer?" he looked around.

She shrugged, "She left the room before a I had the chance to talk to her."

"So does that mean you might be free to grab a coffee or something?" Nate slowly asked.

Camille laughed, "I guess so."

The pair exited the theatre and walked out of the building. From a distance, Logan saw Camille walking to the coffee shop. He almost called out her name but he stopped himself when he saw that she was with another guy. She looked pretty cozy with him as she laughed at whatever he was saying. Logan couldn't help but feel a bit sad, and maybe a bit jealous, at their exchange. He gave them one last look before walking the opposite way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, I think Lucy is only going to be a supporting character because I really don't know how else to add her in. Maybe she'll appear again but at this point, I'm not too sure. I also realized that I've been lacking on Kendall/Jo/Jett... I'll mess with them later. Hehe. Thanks for reading and please review? =)**


	11. True or False

**A/N: Guess who just came back from KIIS FM's Jingle Ball and saw Big Time Rush perform? =D They sound great live and as I suspected, good looking in person. Haha =P I recorded two of their songs, which I'll upload to my tumblr today or tomorrow (tumblr: sundaymorningonmymind). I'm kind of buzzing with energy so I thought I'd update now. Thank you always for your support.**

* * *

><p>Logan heard a knock on the door and walked over to answer it. The boys called for a meeting in regards to the news about James and Jennifer H.<p>

"Hey you," he smiled at Camille. She smiled back and gave him a kiss on the lips. They walked over to the couch and waited for the others.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in so long," she leaned in.

"Too long, if you ask me," he also leaned in as they kissed again.

"Whoa, ok," Kendall walked in and immediately covered his eyes. They pulled away and gave him a shy smile.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered in the common room. James had his laptop opened and they all looked at the screen.

"So what's the news?" Carlos asked.

"I think Jennifer might be lying," James told them.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie chimed in, "I've seen her in the bathroom and I'm pretty sure she's not lying –"

James interrupted, "I mean about me being the father."

"What?"

"This is going to sound mean but I know Jennifer isn't the smartest of the group," he continued, "It has been almost three months since I slept with Jennifer – or any girl for that matter –"

The rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"– Finding out your pregnant after three months is kind of a long time to figure that out," James said, "I don't think she's that far into her pregnancy."

"What makes you think that?" Jo continued to lean her back against Kendall's.

James smiled, "I'm glad you asked."

He turned his attention over to his laptop and a face popped up on the screen.

"Hey," Katie waved.

"You asked my sister for help?" Kendall looked at Katie then James, "She's thirteen, she doesn't even go here."

"But she's the only one with the brains and the equipment to figure out what's really going on," James countered, "She always manages to find the truth in a situation before anyone."

"Yeah," Katie agreed, "I even knew about Logan and Camille before all of you."

Logan and Camille once again blushed and awkwardly avoided everyone's eyes.

Katie shrugged, "I caught them making out in his car during the summer."

"Can we – uh – can we get back to the real reason Katie is here," Logan awkwardly laughed.

They looked at her as she gave them a smile, "Leave it to me. I'll figure out what's going on."

Kendall breathed out, "Thanks, baby sis."

She nodded, "Anything for my big brothers. Besides, school is so boring over here. I can't wait to go Palmwoods."

"Don't get in trouble when you're here," he warned.

"Kendall Kendall Kendall," she playfully sighed, "I'm going to help people _get out_of trouble… For a price. Do you not know me at all?"

He smirked at his sister.

"So you got all the information?" James confirmed.

The young girl nodded, "Investigator Katie is on the move! I'll let you know when I find anything."

They said their goodbyes and Katie logged off. They had high spirits after the conversation and hoped James' suspicions were true and that Katie could find something. There was a knock on the door and Kendall went to open it. All of them were surprised to see Headmistress Collins.

"Miss Simmons," she breathed a sigh of relief, "May I speak to you outside?"

Stephanie nervously stood up and followed the woman. Carlos kept staring at the door, worried.

"Hey buddy, I'm sure it's ok," Kendall patted his back, "Maybe Collins is telling Stephanie that it's all over and the rumors were false."

"Yeah, you know Stephanie loves you and Mr. Jones has family to take care of," Logan tried to assure him. James nodded.

"I hope so," Carlos looked down, "Ever since this case was brought up, Stephanie has been falling apart. She truly believed that Mr. Jones was just a good teacher, willing to help her out. I can't believe someone would start a nasty rumor about her."

They waited for almost an hour until Stephanie came back.

"Mr. Jones got fired," she choked out.

"So it's true?" Carlos voice started to rise, "The only way he could get fired if it was true. Baby, please don't tell me the rumors are true –"

"They're not!" Stephanie stopped him, "Well, I mean they are true but not with me."

Jo was confused, "I'm not sure I follow…"

Stephanie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "It turns out Mr. Jones is having an affair with a current student and this isn't the first time that this has happened. He was also accused of having an affair about six years ago but everything was settled behind closed doors."

"What does this mean for you?" Jo asked.

"My charges won't appear on my record," she sounded conflicted, "But they do still have to question me, again. Just to make sure that there really was nothing going on between us."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at Carlos, "And there was nothing going on between us."

"I'm sorry," he instantly felt guilty for jumping to conclusions.

She shook her head, "I can't rely on the one professor I needed and now my own boyfriend can't trust me."

"Stephanie… I didn't mean it…" Carlos took a step, "You know how stupid I can be – Letting others think for me, getting caught up on silly things."

"You do tend to do a lot of silly things," she sighed, "But you're not stupid."

He was hopeful, "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, silly boy," Stephanie crossed her arms, "Listen guys, I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna head back up to my room. I'll see you later."

She quickly exited without another word. There was a lingering tension in the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Carlos asked them.

"You did kind of accuse your girlfriend of cheating," Camille softly commented.

"But she forgave me," he sounded frantic.

Jo tried to ease his thoughts, "Yes, she did forgive you but she's just a shaken up by it all. Give her a day or two to calm down."

Carlos nodded, feeling like he was put in the dog house whilethe girls left to comfort their best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: James and Jennifer are going to take a slight back seat but I figure it makes sense because she probably doesn't want the whole school to find out about the pregnancy, if they haven't already. As for the three month denial, it happened on Degrassi with a girl who was five months along so I guess it's possible. ::shrugs::**


	12. I Need to take a Holiday

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! It's the week of finals, meaning I have to drown myself in books/articles/study guides. I'm not finished until Saturday (yay Saturday classes). Plus the week before, I had projects and papers to turn in.  
>Anyway, I have the other chapters already written up but I think I'm going to re-write them, thanks to some suggestions. I don't know how it'll turn up yet but I'll worry about it after finals so I can make sure it turns out well.<br>Ok ok, enough from me…**

* * *

><p>Logan looked around the Lounge for Camille but found the place empty. He started walking back to the dorms when laughing caught his attention. He turned and saw Camille with Nate, sitting on the grass with food set aside. Logan couldn't help but think that she was on a date. Another pang of jealousy hit him but he tried to shake it off. He was the one to suggest the friends with benefits and they both agreed that they were allowed to see other people. He tried to avoid them on the way back to his room.<p>

"Logan!"

He stopped and sighed to himself. Mustering up a smile, he turned around and walked over to Camille and Nate.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hi," Camille smiled, "Why aren't you with the rest of the guys? Doesn't Kendall need more people for hockey practice?"

"Uh yeah, I was just getting my stuff," Logan wanted nothing more than to leave the area.

She playfully warned him, "Take it easy on the girls. We may know how to skate but we're not pros."

He lightly laughed, "I'll make sure to tell the others. Well I better get going… I'd hate to interrupt your da –"

"Oh it's not – this isn't –" Camille stuttered.

Nate spoke for her, "We're just rehearsing lines and we got hungry. Nothing more than two classmate working together."

Logan's mind was put to ease for a short second. Camille looked flushed while Nate just kept a calm expression. He tried to keep himself composed.

"It's all right," he said, "It's not like Camille and I are –"

"Oh you're not?" Nate interrupted, "I thought there was –"

"No," Logan responded immediately, "Nope. Nothing going on. Just friends. Only friends."

Nate smiled and focused on Camille, "Ok then."

This caused Logan to mentally slap himself when he saw Camille's expression – she looked hurt by Logan's words then uneasy with Nate's gaze. She looked up at him and tried to mask her hurt with a 'help me' look. Logan got the message and pulled out his phone.

"Oh shoot, Kendall says Jo is looking for you," he waved his phone, "Maybe we should see what's going on?"

Camille nodded, "Yeah, let me just grab my stuff. I'm sorry Nate, we'll get together another time?"

Nate didn't seem fazed by the interruption, "Sure. We still have a lot of time to get this memorized. I'll see you around Camille, Logan."

"Bye," they quickly said and made their way back to the dorms.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Camille let out a sigh of relief. Logan lightly chuckled, unlocking the room to his dorm.

"What was with that look?"

"What? What look? I don't know what look you're talking about," she immediately went on defense.

He laughed harder, "I meant that uneasy look you gave me earlier."

"Oh," she felt silly, "Well, things got awkward. Nate and I were just practicing our lines and the moment he found out I was technically single, he got… Extra enthusiastic."

"And you didn't like that?" Logan tried to keep his cool.

Camille shifted, "Not really."

"You're a pretty girl, Camille. I don't see why you don't get enough attention," he mumbled to himself, but she heard.

"Too bad Nate isn't the guy I wanted attention from," she mumbled even more quietly.

Logan turned to her, "What was that?"

She put on a blank face, "Oh, I didn't say anything."

He looked at Camille for a long minute then shrugged. Logan went to his room and started to gather his gear for hockey. Kendall and the crew were barely starting to he knew he wasn't missing much. He double checked his bag then went to the common room. He was about to ask Camille if they wanted to drop by her place but stopped himself when she saw her pacing.

"Everything ok?"

Camille looked at him, "I… I don't know."

Logan was confused, "What's on your mind?"

She bit her lip, "Was this friends with benefits a good idea?"

"Did you… Did you not want to do this anymore?" he asked, "Because we both agreed that if one of us ended it, the other has to agree to it. I would hate to make things awkward."

"I think no matter what happens, it will be awkward," she said.

"Camille…" he started.

She put a hand up to stop him. It took her a few seconds to muster up the courage and tell him, "I'm starting to like you again, Logan. I liked you back in tenth grade and I thought they disappeared but during the summer – when all of this started – I guess my feelings for you came back. I have to stop this before I fall harder and another girl comes along that you actually will be interested in. I'm not sure if I can handle that, while we keep up this friends with benefits thing."

Logan looked at her in shock. He also took a few seconds to himself so he could figure out what to say, "Where did all of this come from?"

She shook her head, "It has just been on my mind. I mean, it's obvious that Nate likes me and I don't like him back, but then it got me thinking – What happens if some girl starts to like you? And you like her back? As for my feelings for you… Like I said, they just slowly started coming back. I was almost convinced that maybe we could make this work into something more but I know you've never felt that way about me."

Again, Logan was at a loss for words. He carefully tried to think of the right words to tell Camille. However, she didn't take the silence well as tears started to cloud her vision.

Softly, she spoke, "Ok… I'm just going to go back to my dorm. If they ask, just tell them that I had a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Camille, wait!"

She turned around and shook her head at Logan, "I'm sorry Logan. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man, I had planned on making it into an argument but I got caught up with "Roman Holiday" (a cute movie starring Audrey Hepburn) and things took a turn for a more bittersweet tone. I still think it turned out pretty well.  
>Update 1213: So I wrote that A/N a while back but I'm just going to keep it there. Like I said, I'm renovating the upcoming chapters, hopefully spicing things up. I'm going to disappear now since it is finals week. Thank you always for the support!**


	13. He Makes Me Feel Like

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and are still enjoying the story! Also, I'm done with school now so updates should be a bit more frequent. All right, here we go...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Logan was still in his common room but he had moved from standing to sitting on the couch. He was mentally slapping himself for staying silent the whole time Camille talked. He was the smart one of the group – he had an answer to anything that was related to education and helping people. Yet when it came to his own problems, he didn't even know where to start. A part of him wanted to run over to Camille's dorm and another part of him just wanted to sit on the couch and wallow in his own pity.<p>

The door opened and Kendall walked in, looking tired. He saw his best friend, face down on the couch. Kendall started to get worried.

"Hey buddy, uh, what's up?" he asked.

"Camille ended our friends with benefits," Logan mumbled from his position.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kendall wasn't sure if that was the right response, "Did you want to end it?"

Logan shook his head, "But we agreed that if one of us wanted it to stop, then we stopped."

Kendall was still unsure of what to say and just continued to pat his best friend on the back.

The brunette finally sat up, "Camille broke it off because she likes me."

"What?" Kendall gave him a funny look, "Ok, now I really don't get this friends with benefits thing."

Logan sighed, "She likes me and was afraid of what would happen if another girl came into the picture and I liked her back. She ended it to save our friendship."

Kendall nodded, "That's good?"

The brunette barely spoke, "But I don't want to go back to being friends."

The taller boy still heard that, "So you do like her back?"

"Of course I like her back," he sighed and fell back on the couch.

"Did you tell her that?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"No," Logan whined, "I stood there, staring like an idiot. I had absolutely nothing to say and Camille went back to her dorm."

The sandy haired boy brought his best friend back up, "Dude! Go there and talk to her. You've been crushing on her since last summer. I know you tried to hide those feelings but they came back. Just like Camille's feelings for you came back – yes I know about her feelings, everyone does – so maybe this is a good thing. Now get out of here and talk to her."

Logan groaned, "What if she doesn't even want to talk to me? She told me how she felt and all I did was stand there. I stood there!"

"And now you have the words all figured out," Kendall got up and dragged Logan with him, "Now go."

Logan looked at him and nodded, "You're right. I'm going to find Camille and tell her that I feel the same way."

"Atta boy!" his best friend gave him a high five.

The brunette smiled confidently and walked out of the dorm. He walked up the stairs and made his way to the girls' dorm. Fortunately, he saw Stephanie closing the door behind her. She saw Logan and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted him, "Are you looking for Camille?"

"How did you know?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm her best friend. I know what happened between you two."

"Oh," he scratched his head, "And you're not mad?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Slightly, but I know you didn't mean to leave her hanging. You were caught off guard by it all."

Logan was grateful – what he always liked about Stephanie was her thought process. She was similar to him in that sense, which worked out well with Carlos.

"Thanks," he said, "So is she there?"

"Unfortunately, you just missed her," she sadly told him, "I think she went to the theatre to clear her head and meet with Jennifer V."

"Oh," he looked down.

Stephanie tried to be encouraging, "I'm sure you can catch her. I doubt anyone else is at the theatre."

Logan couldn't help but hug her, "Thanks Stephanie! By the way, what's the status with you and Carlos? And uh, Mr. Jones?"

She sighed, "I'm still a bit peeved at Carlos for not trusting me but I'm trying to get passed it. As for Mr. Jones… I have to meet with the faculty next week. Everything should turn out well, though."

"Good," he smiled.

"Anyway, go get your girl!" Stephanie laughed and pushed him the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Camille sat on the edge of the stage, waiting for Jennifer V. She had called and asked to meet up so they could talk and rehearse lines. Camille was thankful for the distraction and she raced out of the dorms. She looked at her phone and noticed that Jennifer still had a few minutes.<p>

"Camille."

She looked up and recognized the voice.

"Hi Nate. Sorry about earlier," she said.

He shook his head, his brown hair getting in the way, "Don't worry about it. What are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh I'm waiting for Jennifer," she explained, "She wanted to catch up."

Nate was now in front of her, his gaze never faltering, "I'll keep you company. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be waiting alone."

Camille uncomfortably shifted to her side, "Uh yeah, sure."

He got up on stage and sat close to her, their arms touching. He continued to smile over at her.

"So how was that hockey game? " Nate asked.

Camille avoided his eyes, "I didn't go. I got caught up with something."

He inched closer, "Got caught up with Logan?"

"Excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No need to be shy… I know you and Logan were secretly sleeping with each other…" he said.

She immediately stood up, "What is your problem, Nate? How dare you say that!"

Nate just laughed her off, getting up and moving towards her, "Logan's a nice guy but I think I could do better…"

Camille was both scared and furious at him. She tried to shove him away but he was clearly stronger than her. She kept moving backwards until she hit a wall. Nate placed both his hand to the wall, cornering her. His face was getting dangerously close. She let out a whimper and turned her head as she closed her eyes.

"Get the hell away from her!"

The voice brought tears to Camille's eyes again, but this time they were happy tears. Logan stood there with an angry look on his face while Jennifer stared in shock. She saw Logan race on the stage and grab Nate. The latter boy was thrown to the ground and Logan took a protective stance in front of Camille.

"If I see you go near her again, you will regret it. If you even look at her, you will regret it," Logan said darkly, "Do you understand me?"

Jennifer cautiously walked over to them, "Camille, I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner."

She held on to the girl, "It's ok, Jennifer, it's ok."

Nate got up and scoffed, "I thought she was going to be easy…"

The smirk was immediately wiped off Nate's face when Logan punched him. Camille and Jennifer gasped at his behavior. Nate stumbled back and glared at Logan.

"This isn't over," Nate warned as he left the theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it spelled theatre? Or theater? I'm genuinely curious. =/ Anyway, I'm stirring up more trouble for them. Haha. As always, if you'd like, feel free to leave me a review. All feedback is great. Thank you for your continuous support! **


	14. Don't

**A/N: As I wrote this chapter and re-read it, it made me realize how much I miss Jo. I almost don't want Kendall to date anyone else but her, like somehow make it work long distance. Wishful thinking but I can't help it! They were so cute together. =(**

* * *

><p>Camille and Jennifer walked over to Logan, who was still fuming. Camille tentatively put a hand on his arm. He slowly relaxed at her touch.<p>

"Logan, you didn't have to do that," she told him.

"He made you feel uncomfortable," he said, "The nerve of that guy! If I ever see him again, I'm going to – "

"Logan, please," she pleaded.

He looked at the girls and tried to even out his breathing, "Let's get out of here."

They exited the theatre and walked back to the dorms. Jennifer had an arm linked with Camille and Logan kept a protective hand on her back.

"Camille, I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner," Jennifer apologized again, "I got caught up with something then bumped into Logan."

"There's no need to apologize," she shook her head, "I'm glad you guys got there when you did. Thanks."

Jennifer was hesitant but nodded her head. They postponed the catch up as the two parted ways. They walked to his dorm and Camille leaned into Logan. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you so much Logan," she said.

"I'm here for you, Camille," he held her closer, "I'll always be here for you."

They walked inside and saw that everyone was already there. They were glued to their phones until they heard the door close.

"Are you ok?" Jo asked.

Camille grabbed her phone, "How does everyone already know what happened?"

Logan looked at the text, "'_Fighting for her love?' _News really does spread fast at Palmwoods."

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Nate tried to make a move on me," Camille had her arms crossed and moved close to Logan again.

They all noticed her uncomfortable behavior and realized what she meant.

James stood up first, "All right, where's Nate's dorm? I'm going to kick his ass!"

Carlos held out his phone, "I think Logan already did that."

Camille couldn't help but smile at her friends, "Can we save the ass kicking for later? I just want to forget about what happened and deal with it tomorrow."

Jo and Stephanie nodded. They walked over to their best friend and started to leave.

"Thanks again," she told Logan.

"Anything for my girl," he absentmindedly said. He realized what he had said and before he could apologize, Logan looked up to see Camille shyly smiling at his words. He couldn't help but smile back.

The girls left and Kendall smirked, "Looks like you've still got a shot."

* * *

><p>The next few days seemed relatively calm. Everyone knew the real story behind Logan and Nate's fight, which kept gossip flowing. Logan couldn't pass the hallways without getting a fist bump or a pat on the back for his heroic attempts. Nate was practically shunned from tennis class and they only interacted with him if the professor told them.<p>

Logan took a seat in the cafeteria next to Camille. They had yet to talk about their feelings for one another but they figured it could wait. Their friends with benefits thing was definitely over but they were still close, possibly closer than before. They started to act like a couple in public, but no one paid attention to it. It seemed to work out nicely for everyone.

Jett marched over to them and slammed his hands on the table, "What is your deal, Mitchell?"

"What?" Logan asked. The rest of the group was just as confused.

"You boys are really starting to annoy me – you act like you rule this school," Jett scoffed, "First you take my girl and now you punch my cousin!"

"_Take my girl_," Jo stood up, "You cheated on me and I dumped you!"

"Nate's your cousin?" Camille spoke up.

Jett narrowed his eyes at her, "Yeah, and your precious little boyfriend decided to get involved in something that wasn't even his business."

Both Kendall and Logan stood up, ready to take the boy down. Carlos and James tried to hold them back.

Jett looked at Jo, "Great choice of friends you've got here. You know what? It's a good thing we broke up. I'm glad I don't have to deal with them anymore."

Jo smiled and walked up to him, "You're right. It really is a good thing we broke up because those guys treat me better than you ever did. I was faithful to you, I loved you and you barely gave me the time of day. Now that you're out of the picture, I'm going to find someone who will actually be worth my time. I almost wish I could say the same to you."

"You ungrateful bi –"

Kendall immediately appeared in front of Jo and pushed Jett back, "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Defending her? How chivalrous," Jett rolled his eyes, "Good luck with that emotional wreck."

Kendall almost punched him but he was beat by Jo, whose hand came across Jett's face. The slap could be heard throughout the whole cafeteria.

"I was an emotional wreck because you couldn't keep it in your pants!" she yelled, "I have had it with you to the point where I am willing to fail History class just so I don't have to see your face again. Find another girl that you can play around with because this is over."

Jett scoffed, "Whatever… You're missing out, babe."

The last word struck a nerve with Kendall and the group found him pushing Jett to the ground. Nate was watching from a close distance and rammed himself into Kendall. Logan didn't hesitate in pulling Nate off his friend. Within a matter of minutes, the four boys were shoving and throwing punches – Kendall moved just in time to avoid Jett's punch while Logan moved away from Nate's advances. The rest of the cafeteria watched in amusement.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and convinced Carlos and James to stop the fight. James got to Kendall first by grabbing his arms and Carlos pulled Logan by the waist, Jett and Nate were held back by two guys from the soccer team. Jo watched with worry in her eyes as Stephanie put a protective arm around her shoulders. Camille kept looking back and forth at the boys, almost at disbelief at the fight that just occurred. She suddenly heard her phone ring.

She looked at the message from Jennifer V.

_We __**really**__ need to talk. __**Now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, Jennifer can finally get a hold of Camille. Let's hope there are no more interruptions. Thanks for your reviews! I'll probably update on Monday because I've got to get ready for Christmas (shopping, packing, etc.) and I'm going to be in Las Vegas this weekend. =) Hehe. Anyway, Happy Holidays. Stay safe and have fun! **


	15. Tangled Up In You

**A/N: Whoa, I've got over 100 reviews on this story. O_o That's so awesome, thank you! I'm also back from Vegas and I had meant to update earlier, but sleep got to me.**

* * *

><p>Camille discretely dismissed herself from the cafeteria and ran towards the dorms. She had only been to the Jennifers' room once in all four years of high school, but it was easy to remember which one it was. She pulled open the main doors and almost fell when she felt a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Camille," James panted.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I got a text from Katie, saying she needed to Skype with me," he said.

"What about the guys?" she looked worried.

"Nate and Jett left," James explained, "The soccer guys managed to get them out. Kendall and Logan are trying to cool down."

She didn't have time to question him further when they saw Jennifer V. by the stairs with her laptop opened. Through her bangs, the girl's eyes looked relieved.

"Can we talk in your room?" she asked James, "This involves you too."

James was confused but nodded his head. The three of them walked towards their new destination and as soon as they got there, Jennifer set down her laptop. The three of them were face to face with Katie.

"Mystery solved," the youngest girl said.

James looked from the screen to the girls and back at the screen, "I don't – what is – how do you two – wait, what?"

Katie and Jennifer shrugged, "I have my ways."

Katie spoke first, "You were right, James – you're not the father of Jennifer H.'s baby."

James couldn't help contain his wide smile at the news. He quickly gave Camille a hug, who was just as happy.

"Katie, the next time I see you, I am taking you to Disneyland," James promised, "My treat."

"Cool," Katie nodded through the screen.

Camille then asked, "But how does Jennifer play a role in all of this?"

"She contacted me," Jennifer pointed to the screen, "We've been keeping in touch and trying to find a way for me to tell you what has been happening without actually hearing it from me."

James and Camille were confused by the statement and let the girl continue to explain.

"Jennifer H. swore me to secrecy in revealing the actual father of the baby," she tried her best to keep eye contact, "The real father wanted absolutely nothing to do with it so she said it was James' baby to get back at Jennifer A. Of course Jennifer A. wasn't happy with the news and tried to find a way to sabotage her. She told Mr. and Mrs. Harris about their daughter but they didn't believe her. It was only after the Alumni Luncheon that they realized it was true."

"My mother was at the luncheon," James quietly commented.

Jennifer nodded, "They pulled her out of the school, which is why she hasn't been seen around. Barely anyone knows about her pregnancy because her parents had to pull string with Headmistress Collins. I'm not surprised that the only people who know are me, you two, your friends, and the baby daddy."

"And who is the father?" Camille asked.

This time, Jennifer couldn't look at her. She softly answered, "Nate."

Camille physically shook at the mention of his name, "Wh-what?"

Jennifer sighed, "It happened a little after the topless photos were released. Jennifer was going to apologize but then the pictures got out and she felt humiliated. She was vulnerable and Nate was just there. He tried to be comforting and said all the right things. Jennifer hooked up with him without even thinking about it and then she found out she was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" James gently questioned, "You knew this all along."

"She wanted to," Katie defended, "But Jennifer H. threatened to reveal her own secrets – which really aren't that bad, if you ask me –"

"What does she mean?" Camille looked at Katie then Jennifer.

"I uh, I might have played a role in starting the rumor between Stephanie and Mr. Jones," she said.

"What?" James and Camille could feel their anger rising.

Katie immediately yelled, "Let her explain!"

Jennifer nervously played with her hair, "Jennifer A. kept commenting on how Stephanie was always with Mr. Jones or at his office but I told her it was just because Stephanie wants a good portfolio for college. Jennifer made a comment that maybe she likes Mr. Jones and I said that maybe they were having an affair – it was meant to be a sarcastic comment! Jennifer took it seriously and the next thing you know, rumors were already spread through the school."

"Don't be too hard on her," Katie pleaded, "She has been trying to fix things since. I looked up information on the Jennifers and it turned out Jennifer A. was in the running for valedictorian – yeah, I know – but her chances were shot when she started to get distracted with boys and drama and popularity. Stephanie was second in the class and when she continued to get straight A's, Jennifer tried to find a way sabotage her chances of getting valedictorian."

"Wait," Camille interjected, "If she was successful then Logan would be valedictorian. Would she have gone after him too? This was all started because of who would be valedictorian our senior year?"

"Jennifer A.'s sister was valedictorian five years ago and her parents expected the same results," Katie continued, "She was willing to do anything to secure her spot. She even started to think of a plan to mess with Logan too. That's where Nate came into the picture and started to take an interest in you."

"I'm so sorry Camille," Jennifer said, "I wish I had told you sooner."

The darker haired girl tried to process the information. Even James was starting to get a headache from the news.

Katie then suggested, "Why don't we call the others? Since it involves all of you, it's probably best to just tell you all at once."

The two of them nodded their heads and immediately called their friends over. Within a matter of minutes, there was a knock on the door. Camille was surprised that they got there so fast but she was even more surprised at who was on the other side.

"Hey," Lucy said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shoot, I am wiped out after that chapter. I didn't even mean to have everything spill out at once but they all just sort of blended together. I know I kind of ended it in an odd place but there is just seriously too much going on… The rest will be explained next chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it. =)**


	16. Out Of My Reach

**A/N: Woo, yeah that last chapter was full of information. Everything is slowly being revealed and it's about time! Senior year for the gang is just way too crazy!**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the group to gather in James and Carlos' room and listen to Jennifer explain everything the second time around. All of them weren't surprised that the other two Jennifers were capable of such a mess but it was still a bit of a shock for them. Lucy awkwardly sat on the arm of the chair and kept close to Jennifer.<p>

"I tried to stop the Nate thing from happening," she pleaded, "I kept trying to find ways to distract you and keep you busy. I guess I wasn't all that successful."

"Hey," Camille said softly, "You were at the theater with Logan before it could escalate. It's ok."

She sighed, thankful for the quick forgiveness.

"Stephanie," Jennifer made eye contact with her, "I didn't mean for that rumor to spread out. I need to learn to bite my tongue."

Stephanie sighed, "Well, at least you're owning up to the comment and I really appreciate that. It must be hard to get away from the girls, huh?"

She nodded, "Our moms have known each other since they went to Palmwoods. I grew up with those girls and it's almost impossible to escape them."

Jo spoke up, "Why did you all of a sudden decide to speak up now?"

"They went too far this time," Jennifer told them, "Revealing private information, blackmailing each other, damaging the reputation of people who have never done anything to us… Everything we did before was a bit petty and although they still weren't good things, this situation tops it all."

"What happens if the other two find out?" Camille asked.

She slightly smiled, "I don't think there is much that they can do. Jennifer H. won't be back until next year if her parents allow it and if they did, I'm sure they're going to keep a close eye on her. Jennifer A. has her own problems that are slowly going to unfold."

James was curious, "What do you mean?"

"It turns out," she smiled wider, "Jennifer A. is the student having an affair with Mr. Jones."

"Oh my gosh…"

"What?"

"No way."

"This sounds like a soap opera."

Jennifer nodded, "I was always curious as to why she kept eyeing Mr. Jones and Stephanie and why she kept making comments at you two. Then one day, while I was walking to lunch with Lucy, we overheard her talking to Mr. Jones. Lucy recorded parts of their conversation and even captured some pictures."

Lucy took this as her queue to speak. She looked over at the group, "Jennifer A. made my life a living hell sophomore year. You make one sarcastic comment about her and she just lets the claws out."

"Wait," James spoke up, "Does this have to do with the rumor about the sex change?"

Lucy groaned, "I just about smacked Jennifer when I found out she started it! Thank goodness, Jennifer V. came to my side and sorted all of that out."

"That rumor died out pretty fast," Jo commented, "Even that was a bit over the top. We never believed it, by the way."

"Thanks," a look of relief was shown on Lucy's face, "So like J.V. was saying – we were walking to lunch, we caught Jennifer A. and Mr. Jones, I got evidence and I immediately told Headmistress Collins.

Camille smiled at the girls, "So I guess that means you'll be a free woman."

Jennifer laughed, "Exactly."

Lucy playfully nudged her, "And I get a Science Olympics partner now that you've pulled away from the dark side."

The group couldn't help but laugh as Jennifer admitted her nerdy love for science. Slowly but surely, everything would be ok.

* * *

><p>Damage control was the next step for everyone. The following month was filled with correcting all of the issues that had occurred. They tried their best to handle every situation but it was hard because it was so interconnected. The first group they worked with was Jennifer H. and Nate – Katie indirectly managed to get a hold of her and she came clean to James and the rest of the group. However, another student overheard what had happened and a text was sent to everyone claiming Jennifer to be pregnant and Nate was the father. The text didn't do much damage to Jennifer since she was already pulled out of Palmwoods, but Nate's love life suffered. Most girls ignored him or gave him disgusting looks after finding out that he wasn't supporting Jennifer. By association, Jett's reputation as class stud also disappeared.<p>

_"I can't believe Nate would just leave Jennifer like that."_

_"Tell me about it. I mean, I'm not the biggest fan of the Jennifers, but she doesn't deserve to be left alone in taking care of the baby."_

_"Honestly, I think it's for the better. Nate is a douchebag and the baby doesn't need that in its life."_

_"And to think he tried to ask me out. Jett did the same thing the next day!"_

_"You think they have learned their lesson by now."_

Jennifer A. was the next person on the list – Headmistress Collins and other staff members met with her and Mr. Jones to try to get the truth out of them. It took them almost a week and a half until Mr. Jones caved and confessed the affair was occurring. Jennifer A. was suspended until the end of the semester but she was still able to finish her courses via at home. Mr. Jones was fired from his job and had his own drama to deal with in regards to his wife and kids. The photography classes didn't suffer from the loss of a teacher as another faculty stepped up to take over.

_"I cannot believe you ratted me out!"_

_"Ms. Atkins, the damage is done."_

_"Don't be so formal, Luke. The whole school already knows what happened, no thanks to you –"_

_"I have other things to deal with! I still have a wife and kids that I should have been looking out for. We're both responsible for what has happened."_

_"You should have thought of that before you decided to get involved with me!"_

_"And you should have just focused on school instead of getting yourself in situations like this. You're a pretty girl, Jennifer, but that can also be a deadly weapon. If you don't learn how to control yourself, you'll get into even more dangerous situations."_

There was no denying that the students were basking on the information and trying to figure out the truth. Everyone kept talking, hoping another student would know the truth. The faculty was starting to feel overwhelmed and Headmistress Collins had to have a random cell phone check to make sure students weren't spreading more rumors. Words were still exchanged within the campus but it finally started dying down. Slowly the lives of the group were falling back into its regular pattern and they couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo, corny ending. Don't worry, I have another chapter that should fix everything once and for all. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face. =)**


	17. Just Be

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a fun/safe time!  
><strong>**I think it's safe to say that this is the ending. I hope you all like it… It took me a while to write it.**

* * *

><p>Winter Break was just around the corner and the group was impatiently counting down the days. The drama involving them had finally subsided – Stephanie was still in the running for valedictorian, with Logan in second place. She and Carlos were back to being a happy couple after Carlos brought her roses and serenaded her one evening. Jo was relieved to have Jett out of her sight once and for all and although she decided to remain single for the rest of the school year, it didn't stop her and Kendall from going out on sporadic dates. Kendall was nothing but sweet to Jo as they took their time in figuring out their budding new romance. James followed Jo's footsteps and also remained single. His grades continued to improve and he found himself getting involved with clubs on campus. Camille and Logan were still only friends but they tried to avoid "the talk," which didn't settle well with the group.<p>

"You can't avoid it forever," Jo sat down next to Camille in their common room.

Stephanie nodded, "You two already act like a couple. Why not make it official?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Camille asked, "Sure, we've had our moments but it's not like he has done anything about it."

"And it's not like you've done anything about it either," Stephanie retaliated, "Maybe you should make the first move."

The brunette groaned, "I always make the first move. If he doesn't do anything by the time the semester ends, then it just wasn't meant to happen."

* * *

><p>"Dude, we leave for Minnesota in three days," Kendall continued to pack, "Talk to Camille now."<p>

"But I haven't packed my pants yet and I kind of need those –"

"Logan!"

The shorter boy looked at his best friend, "What if I've already missed my chance and she moved on?"

"It doesn't look like she has moved on," Kendall said, "She's either hanging out with you, the girls, or all of us."

Logan kept silent.

The sandy haired boy sighed, "If you don't do anything now, you'll regret it."

* * *

><p>Finals were officially over and the group found themselves at Jo's place the day after school ended. The girls were going to spend their vacation at their respective houses in Los Angeles, while the boys were heading back to Minnesota to visit extended family. They had about a month of vacation, which still gave them plenty of time to reunite before the spring semester started.<p>

"You're going to be gone for so long," Stephanie playfully pouted.

"We'll Skype everyday," Carlos grinned and kissed her cheek.

Kendall put an arm around Jo, "I owe you an ice skating date when I get back."

She poked his chest, "I will hold you to that."

Just then, James' phone started to ring. He immediately left the group to answer it. They noticed a huge smile on his face as he took the conversation outside.

"You know, he has been attached to his phone since school was over," Carlos commented.

Logan shrugged, "And he keeps hiding who he's talking and texting, which I think is the same person."

James' conversation went on longer than expected and the group found themselves separating off – Jo and Kendall went out to eat, while Carlos and Stephanie decided to play a board game. Camille and Logan were the last one's left and the atmosphere couldn't have been any more awkward.

"So you leave tomorrow, huh?" Camille asked.

"Yep," Logan answered, "For about two weeks."

An odd silence followed.

"Well… uh… Have a safe trip and… uh… enjoy yourself," she slowly said.

He hesitated, "I – yeah, I will."

The awkwardness was too much to bear as they tried to find the courage to talk. Both of them were having their own internal battle but their cowardice seemed to have won. Logan's phone rang and he answered it when he saw that it was his mom calling.

"Oh shoot," he hung up, "I have to leave now and help my mom."

Camille stood up, "Oh. I'll make sure to tell the guys you had to leave now."

"Thanks," Logan smiled, "So um, I guess I'll see you when I get back."

She sadly smiled and nodded. He turned around and started to leave Jo's house, slowly walking towards the door.

"Logan."

He turned around as Camille approached him. She got on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek that was painfully close to his lips.

"I'll miss you," she softly whispered.

Logan looked into her eyes, "I'll miss you too."

* * *

><p>Two week later…<p>

The girls waited impatiently for the boys' flight as they huddled close together, holding up a sign with their names. They barely kept in touch during the two-week period because the boys were always out with family and the girls had their own agenda. It was nice to have them reunited again so they could enjoy the remaining winter break together.

"Camille?"

The brunette turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Jennifer. What are you doing here?" she asked.

The girl pushed her bangs out of the way, "Probably the same as you three."

Stephanie made the connection, "You're here to see James?"

"So you're the one James is always calling and texting," Camille exclaimed.

Jennifer slightly blushed, "He told me he was coming back today."

"You could have gotten a ride with us," Jo said.

Jennifer blushed further, "Thanks, but I didn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense," the blond girl walked up to her, "Why don't you come over after the guys arrive? We'll probably just chill at my place."

"Oh sure, thanks," she said as she took a spot next to Jo.

It didn't take long for them to spot the boys and their parents. Carlos immediately ran up to Stephanie with a huge hug and his parents also welcomed her with open arms. Jo greeted Mrs. Knight first and then gave Kendall a side hug, who gave her a goofy grin. Jennifer waved to James and his mom as the three of them had their own private conversation. Lastly, Camille walked over to Logan and his parents, who were happy to see her.

Mrs. Knight spoke up, "All right, us adults are going to grab lunch and probably head on home. Don't be out too late."

The parents said goodbye and the group was split up – Carlos and Stephanie rode with James and Jennifer, while Kendall and Jo were with Logan and Camille.

"James and Jennifer, huh?" Kendall watched them walk away.

Jo looked on, "I actually think they're a good match. Jennifer V. was always the sweeter one and James has definitely changed."

Logan walked closely to Camille, "Hey there."

"Hi," she smiled up at him, "How was Minnesota?"

"Not too bad, I've missed it there," he said, "I also kind of missed you."

"I kind of missed you too," she softly said.

Logan suddenly had an idea, "What do you say… We grab dinner tomorrow? Just the two of us."

Camille tried to hide her smile, "Like a date?"

"I guess so," he playfully replied.

"Well, since it is dinner," she went along with him, "I guess I could dress up nicely."

"That means I should dress up nicely too," he grinned, "And I'll even pick you up."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Dinner tomorrow night sounds great."

Logan seemed relieved with the exchange and as they walked to Jo's car, he slowly grabbed Camille's hand. She didn't seem to object as her grip slightly tightened over his.

There was a feeling in the air that maybe – _just maybe _– senior year wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! The final chapter. While Logan and Camille didn't officially get together, there's no doubt they eventually do. Of course, the other guys are just as happy with their significant others. =) **  
><strong>Thank you so much for your encouragement and positive feedback. I had so much fun writing it. Now I can focus more on <strong>_**Can I Make A Request? **_**which I'm enjoying too. If you'd like, check that story out. If not, thank you again for all the love I got for this story. **


End file.
